Promise me Forever
by Ivan-Lover69
Summary: The Twins have fun...........I've already said toooooooo much! Please R&R 'Tis Yaoi mm! No likey, No ready!


OMG! I'm so damn perverted! I wrote this when I was fucking babysitting! BUt I think it came out really, really well. :) This is my first ever yaoi story so critique is welcome, but not flames! I WILL USE THEM TO WARM MY HOUSE THIS WINTER!

I think some people may be confussed by the writing because of how I wrote it. I think it's kind of weird but it's pretty cool. Ummm...

**Rated:** NC-17 ('Tis Yaoi! NO likey, no read-y!)

**Pairing:** Hikaru/Kaoru

**Anime:** Ouran High School Host Club

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT own OHSHC or any of it's characters. If I did though... The twins wouldn't be the only ones with yaoi on their minds! ;)

* * *

:The Seme POV in Second Person:

You watched as he lay, sprawled . . . so beautifully . . . beneath you. He was shivering slightly, you just having stripped him of his clothing (with your teeth, no doubt) and it being just a little chilly in the room.

It felt so good . . . just to see him there and knowing that he was just as awed with your beauty. You couldn't take it any longer. You leaned in, gently licking his lower lip then kissing him, gently but passionately. Your tongue begged for entrance. After being let in, your tongue explored the mouth you already knew so well.

He gave a soft moan and suckled your tongue, making you shudder. You left his mouth and trailed kisses down his jaw line. You traveled down his neck and toyed with his Adam's Apple, licking and sucking on it. You then licked and kissed your way to his left nipple. He gasped and gave a deep moan as you bit down hard, then suckled on it in apology.

He gripped your shoulders, begging you with his eyes, while bucking his hips up for that delicious thing called friction. You moved away, teasing him. He squirmed underneath you and, God, you loved the way he felt.

You played with both nipples for a while and made your way down his stomach, flicking your tongue in his belly button before moving back up to give him another passionate kiss.

:The Uke POV in Second Person:

When he dropped his guard, you flipped the two of you over and, knowing that you had run out of lubricant the night before, decided to lubricate his manhood yourself. You took his throbbing cock into your mouth and soaked it with your saliva.

When he was thoroughly soaked, he flipped you both back over and kissed you on the forehead ever-so-gently. He spread your legs apart, and pressed the tip of his aching cock against your entrance. You nodded, telling him to continue.

He gently pushed himself inside of you and you cried out in sheer pleasure. He made sure you were all right before pulling back and thrusting into you, again and again. He grabbed your forgotten cock and pumped it in time with the mating dance.

You tangled your hands in his hair, trying to get him as close as possible and whispered-- no, begged his name, the pleasure of him slamming repeated into your prostate overpowering all other senses. You feel his arms go behind you and pull you up to sit on his lap. He hugged you tightly, you giving a loud moan as your stomachs rubbed together, causing insane friction around your throbbing cock.

You gripped his shoulders, begging him to give you release. He sucked and kissed at the nape of your neck. You both cried out as you both came; twins did everything together.

:Third Person POV:

Kaoru flung himself backwards as the hot liquid filled him. Hikaru looked at his twin-lover, covered in sweat and cum, and collapsed against him. "My God, Kaoru," the older twin breathed, totally exhausted. "You're so damn beautiful, you make me want to do it again."

Kaoru shuddered slightly as his brother pulled out of him. He panted for a second before answering. "You're not so bad looking yourself." He gave a small giggle and hugged Hikaru to him.

Kaoru loved the feel of the afterglow, just holding his brother to him. 'How could something this great be so taboo?' They thought as they looked into each other's eyes. Hikaru gentle kissed his twin's lips, then his forehead before completely loosing himself to sleep's call.

Kaoru stayed awake for a few seconds more, whispering to his brother before he, too, was claimed by sleep. "You'll never leave me right, Love? I wouldn't know what to do if you did. But you can't, can you? Remember, Love, you promised me forever."

* * *

Yeah... I had so much fun writing this. (I'm so perverted!) Umm... Yeah. That's about it. PLEASE R&R!!! 


End file.
